The Card Game
by afinedenouement
Summary: Havoc, Fuery, Roy, and Riza play poker...with some interesting rules.
1. The Game

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own FMA. But if I did...**

**A/N: This idea came to me in the car, strangely.**

"Looks like I win again, Hawkeye," Havoc said and collected all the poker chips. Riza sighed. Why had she agreed to play poker with him? Havoc dealed the cards again. Riza stared at her cards and felt someone staring at her. She looked up. It was Roy. He pointed at her cards.

"I would fold if I were you," he said. Riza looked at him in disbelief.

"And why would I do that?" she asked him. He sat down in the chair next to her.

"Because you'll lose a lot more money if you don't,"

"Hey!Don't help her out!" Havoc protested. Roy laughed.

"Why not? You afraid of the skills that I'm teaching her?" he asked.

"Of course not! I could beat both of you!" Havoc grabbed Riza's cards from her hand," Let's make the game interesting, shall we?" He dealt out the cards, once more, "Well be on teams okay? I'll play with Fuery and Roy, you and Riza,"

"That doesn't seem that hard," Fuery said sitting down next to Havoc.

"Well then, how about no talking and-yeah no talking," Havoc smiled as he looked at his hand. He was sure he would win.

Roy took Riza's cards and layed them done. She glared at him and he only smiled back. Havoc and Fuery smiled too.

"Fold," Roy said. Riza glared at him.

"We had good cards though Colonel! We could have won!" she yelled. Roy laughed.

"Have you ever played this before? Trust me. You didn't have a winning deck," Roy smiled again. Riza settled back into her chair. Havoc and Fuery won, of course.

After about five games, Roy was sure he and Riza had a winning hand. Havoc placed down his cards but watched as Riza blushed.

"Colonel, would you please remove your hand from my leg?" she asked. Roy blushed and Havoc laughed. Fuery was shocked.

"Looks, like I win again. Eh, Roy?" Havoc said.

"What do you mean?"

"Riza talked and the rule was no talking," Roy grumbled and started counting bills out.

"I'm sorry I made us loose," Riza said and handed the Colonel money.

"You don't need to pay R-Lt. Hawkeye," Roy said, almost slipping by calling her, her name. Havoc smiled as he looked at the money in his hands.

"I'm off to spend this," He waved the money on his way out the door. Fuery stood up.

"I'm sorry that you lost sirs, but it was a good game," he smiled and followed Havoc. Roy laughed to himself and sat across from Riza.

"How about it Riza? Another game? You and me?" he asked. She smiled.

"Are you going to make any rules Roy?" she asked. He smiled. She wanted to take back her question.

"Of course,"

"Then what are they?"

"Strip poker. You know everytime you lose you have to-"

"Alright sir,"

"Wait, you're agreeing?" Riza nodded.

Roy blushed as he removed his pants. He was losing. Riza had every piece of her clothing on. She giggled.

"We better stop playing," she smiled and gathered up their cards.

"But I might win!" he protested. She laughed again. Havoc suddenly bust through the door.

"You guys are never going to--" he stopped when he looked at Roy and Riza,"What kind of sick people are you?!?"

**A/N: I'm sorry. This was longer than I expected.**


	2. The Dare

**A/N: I'm sorry that I never seemed to find the time to type this. I'm sorry. I'm kind of sad because school just ended so, let's have some humor. **

"Playing poker again, boys?" Riza asked, eyeing the men holding cards in there hands.  
"Why? Want us to deal you in?" Havoc asked. Riza frowned. Roy smiled at her and patted the seat next to him.  
"Come on!It'll be fun," he said, trying to get her to join. She sat down next to him.  
"I'm sure it will be fun-filled beyond belief," she said as Havoc delt out cards to everyone.  
"Okay. Whoever loses has to choose punishments or should I say dares, for the losers," Havoc said.  
"Really now?" Riza questioned,"I thought we learned our lesson,"  
"Why are you afraid of our skills Hawkeye?" Breda asked. Riza shook her head. She looked at the cards in her hand and sighed. She watched as everyone placed their bets and she eventually placed hers. Everyone showed their cards.  
"Havoc, are you sure you're not cheating because-" Riza protested when she saw that he had won.  
"Of course not, but now it's my turn to decide what you all have to do.." He pretended to be in thought, "Okay, I've got it,"

"If I have to-" Breda started to say.

"Breda has to do all my paperwork and Fuery has to..." Havoc started to say. Fuery awaited his fate, "Actually let's just get to Hawkeye and Mustang.." Riza glared at him, "Mustang, Hawkeye I want you two to kiss each other,"

"Excuse me?" they both said. Havoc laughed along with Fuery and Breda.

"Come on. It's pretty obvious that you two would kill for each other so--"

"I'm not in love with my colonel," Riza said and stood up.

"Aww that's sweet. My Colonel," Havoc said.

"Come on Havoc. There's nothing between us," Roy stated.

"Really? Strip-poker? Yeah--"

"It was my idea not Hawkeye's," Roy said.

"Just do it or is Hawkeye not-"

"Please don't finish that sentence," Riza stated.

"Come on, Hawkeye. Let's get this over with," Roy said and stood up next to her. He felt his stomach lurch. He was so good with women but Riza was different. It was because he loved her. He erased the thought from his mind. He looked over to see everyone watching the two of them. Riza blushed. She wasn't good at this kind of stuff. He smiled a little. He kiseed her.

"OHBABY!" Havoc said. They quickly parted, both blushing.

"Alright, deal me another hand Havoc," Roy said, sitting back down.

"Colonel! You're still going to play with him?" Riza questioned. He smiled and shrugged, "Why not?" She sat down once again and they played again. Havoc won, of course.

"What is it this time Havoc?" Roy asked him. Havoc couldn't help but looked at them and laugh.

"I want you to get Hawkeye pregnant," Havoc said. Riza reached for her gun. Roy grabbed her arm.

"No. Let's-"

"Please don't say that we should follow that..." she begged.

"No, Let's kill him together okay?" Roy smiled.

**A/N: I never know when to stop writing.**


End file.
